


Rain

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon request from my Tumblr: "Wanna write some Sledgefu dancing in the rain just because???"
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> also listen to the song I mention in this fic: https://open.spotify.com/track/2lkVxvgmMYHqLIkclK1NUR  
> if you wanna. I’ve always had something of a soft spot for the Andrews Sisters, and I think their version of this song is perfect for these sweet boys.

It was a warm rain, the first of the summer. The cats had darted inside, none too pleased with the drizzle as it turned into more of a downpour. 

Eugene stood oustide near the front door, and let the rain run down his face, not caring how wet he got. 

Snafu had been playing the radio all day, and Near You by the Andrews Sisters drifted out the front door as he peeked out. “The hell you doin’ out here?” 

“Enjoyin’ it. Smellin’ the air. C’mere.” 

Snafu smiled, but bounced outside. “Okay. What now? I just stare at your pretty face all day?” 

Eugene shrugged. “Could.” 

He stepped back, and stretched out a hand. “Or you could dance with me.” 

Snafu blushed, and let Eugene pull him into an embrace as they started to dance. 

It was perfect-the music floating around them, Snafu warm in his arms and smiling, the rain making it feel like they were the only ones outside, the only ones in the world even. Just them, and the rain, and the music. 

Suddenly, thunder growled across the sky, and the rain was joined by pelting hail. 

They broke into laughter as they ran back to the front door, Snafu reaching up to cover their heads as best he could from the hail. 

“You still wanna go out and dance some more?” Snafu giggled as they watched the hail from the the open front door. 

“The rain was nice, but this is-” Eugene started, but more hail, bigger now, started to drop as fast as it could and interrupted him. “How about right here, instead?” 

“Get your sweet ass over here,” Snafu grinned, wrapping his arms around him as soon as he was close enough, while a slow song started on the radio. 

The cats watched them from the stairs, wary of the rain and hail outside of the open door. All the while they swayed slowly and softly, their wet clothes dripping onto the floor. 

As the song ended, Snafu pressed soft kisses to his neck and face until he reached his lips. “Better get outta these wet clothes.” 

Eugene nodded, hearing him but also enraptured by the raindrops that somehow hadn’t fallen off of Snafu’s eyelashes. 

“Don’t think I recall how to unbutton this shirt, or these pants,” Snafu continued, taking him by the hand to lead him upstairs. “Think you can help me, keep me from catching my death in these cold wet clothes? I’ll need to be warmed up.” 

At the top of the stairs he pulled Snafu into a kiss, then broke away. “I certainly can, but…” 

They both looked down the stairs. The door was still hanging wide open. 

“Meet me in there in a minute. And get those clothes off, or I’ll have to get ‘em off for you,” Snafu said before trotting off to their bedroom. 

Eugene jogged back down to shut and lock the door, unbuttoning just a few of his shirt buttons as he went.

He ran back up; he was more than eager to have Snafu undo the rest. 

And he couldn’t wait for the next rain storm.


End file.
